Collision Encounters
by Czar on Lyfe Conflicts
Summary: Bella has been living on her own for the past two years now after Renee remarried and ran away. While walking home late one night from work Bella collided… with fate… AH/AU canon Couples… Rated M for reason
1. Chapter 1

Collision encounters One-shot

Summary:

Bella has been living on her own for the past two years now after Renee remarried and ran a way. While walking home late one night from work Bella collided… with fate… AH/AU canon Couples… Rated M for reason, R&R

***Author note***

New story Ya! This story has no beta if want to do it PM me. If you started reading this story, you might want to reread I've made some changes.

"Don't move" a man, yelled at me as I lay on the ground trying to roll on my side. He jumped out from his car.

"Can you hear me"? He yelled said dropping to his knees hovering over top of me, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Yes! Stop yelling," I said looking at him; I was trying to sit up.

"No stay I have to check to see if you have any external injuries" he said as be begun to flex my joints.

"How many fingers am I holding up' H said waving a light in my eye.

"3" I said as my eyes rolled in my head.

"What are you a doctor or something?" I said he wouldn't let me move. We were both in the middle of road with trees around us. The only light was coming from his high beams and they were making my vision blurry.

"Are you going to answer my question"? I said shutting my eyes from the bright light.

"What question?" he stated getting back to his task of looking me over. He began pressing on my muscles

"Are you a doctor"? I said looking him straight in the eye

"Yes… no…"

"Well, which is it?"

"I'm in medical school and will finish my residence in a 2 year so technically no. But I will be… I need to get you to a hospital for X-rays…"

"No, no, no" I said shooting up way to fast. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to vomit.

"I can't afford a hospital I'm fine" I struggled to get up but he wasn't having that…

" Don't worry about the cost I'll take care of it but I need to make sure that there aren't any internal injuries."

"Look I wont sue just let me go I'll be fine. I really need to get home." I was cradled against his chest.

"Look I'm not going to let you go home and tell your parents that some man hit you with his car and let you walk home. Just give me their number I'll call them so they won't worry." He said in the most sincere voice I had every heard

"Look you don't have to worry about my parents… Their gone but I really need to get home so please move." I said pushing against his chest.

"Not going happen… Go to the hospital and I'll drive you home myself… Please I wouldn't in good conscious be able to sleep knowing you could be slowly die some were and its all my fault." He starred at me with pleading eyes with a case like that how could I say no.

"Okay" I huffed as he swopped me in his arms and put me in the passenger set of his car. He ran over to his side and began to drive. "But I'm leaving right after they give me a clean bill of health…" I fell back as he drove off.

I laid back and began to close my eyes. God I was tired I wanted to sleep. I had just finished a 6 hour shift at fat willies were I work as a waitress before that I had school. I have a ten-page paper that I needed to finish for English literature class for school the next day.

"You can't go to sleep I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." He said trying to look at the road and me at the same time.

"Just keep your eyes on the road that's how we ended up in to this mess in the first place. " I snapped looking at him than the window

"I'm sorry I just didn't see you walking on the side of the dark road… Why were you walking on the side of the road any way?" He said looking at me from the side of his eye.

"I was going home," I whispered

"At this time of night?" He made a disgruntled face

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just concerned it's dangerous out here as you can see. This could have been prevented." He snapped turning to look back towards the road. The clock on the dash said it was a quarter pass midnight.

We arrived at the hospital doing record timing (he speeded the whole way there). He jumped out the door and rushed to my side as I opened my door to stand.

"You shouldn't move… let me help you." He said as he swopped me up leaving his car pared in the no parking zone.

He walked through the door and started shooting orders and acronyms (it sounded like an episode of ER). People rush toward me and started picking and poking at me like I was a lab rat. I tired to pull a way but they told me if I struggled, I would be sedated. I stayed in the hospital over night for observation. Many of the tested done results would not be ready till the morning. During that time Mr. doctor stayed right by my side he only left when I need to change. He came back with my backpack. He didn't say much he just looked out the window and starred when he thought I wasn't looking. During that time, I finished my paper and took a nap. It was about 8:30 am when a new doctor came in. Mr. Doctor was a sleep in a lounge chair in the room. I had no idea why he could possible want to sleep in a chair. The new doctor came over to me

"Hi I'm Carlisle" he said reaching his hand out so could shake it.

"Bella" I said shaking it.

"Bella that's a beautiful name. Bella is there someone I can call for you?

A parent or guardian?" he said picking up my chart

"No, I live alone. Will I be done by 10, I have class?" I said looking back at my computer.

"Yes, where do you attended?"

"State" I said which wasn't a complete lie I was taking some college classes at state to jump-start my freshmen year. My high school offered them free.

"All of your test came back negative besides your bumps and bruises your fine. I'll go start the preparation on your discharge paper work." He said getting ready to walk out the door. Than he stopped

"Are you sure there's no one we can call?" he said looking over his shoulder.

"Doc I'm fine you said so your self." I gave him a pointed look.

"Did you move here for school?" he looked very worried

"I've been on the outs with my mother for a while now and I never meet my father" I looked down at my computer. I don't know why I was explaining this to him but he looked like he should understand the extent of what I was saying. There was no one to call.

"I'm sorry to pry its just I have a daughter around your age… I worry." He said looking sad. He walked over to Mr. Doctor and shook him. When he woke up, they both left. They stood out side my door and spoke before walking off.

I wanted exactly 1 minute before I jumped out the bed and ripped the gown a way. I had redressed sometime in the middle of the night. I grabbed my stuff and took the stair and sneak out the front door. I had warned Mr. Doctor that I couldn't afford a hospital bill, besides they were asking to many questions for my liking. As I got on the bus to go home, I thought about this passing year. I was a senior at a bright minds magnate school. It had been two year since Renee came home to tell me she got remarried. The guy's name was Riley they had meet on her job. She dated him two months before he popped the question. They got married at a courthouse down city hall. The next week she disappeared leaving a note saying that she wanted to see the world and Riley was going to show her. She left three hundred dollars and no forwarding address. I was fifteen at the time. She had called four times since then mostly to tell about "How much fun!" she's having. Typical Renee, I had to get a job as a host/waitress using Renee's social security number a few towns over. I since I paid all the bills before I was good at keeping thing a float. I got off the bus and walked to the house. No one new the truth about Renee leaving no asked either. We were never friendly with our neighbors and I had no real friends at school. I just had to wait a few weeks my eighteenth birthday was coming up. Then I wouldn't have to worry about being taken to a foster home.

In the beginning, things were rough. I pawned everything worth value to save a nest egg and sold her car. The selling of the car was her idea, she need some money and asked me to send it to her. I told I would if we slept it half. She had the nerve to call me greedy. "WTF" in the end she gave in I split the money 60- 40. I had bills she didn't. I always wondered where she thought the money was coming from.

When I got home, I showered and changed besides the bruises on my hip I was fine. Correction I had to be fine if I wanted to move forward with my life.

*** BEBEBE*** ***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***

(Two weeks later)

I was sitting in the back of the restaurant I worked at. One of the cooks made me a cupcake. I had just blown out candle because it's my birthday. The day was over my shift had just ended and I was grabbing my things to leave. As I walked out the side door, I felt someone watching me. I turned to look and there was Mr. Doctor in blue scrubs leaning against an all black mustang. We just looked at each other for a while until he finale approached.

"You never told me your name," he said standing in front of me with his hands crossed.

"Its Bella" I replied I said trying to walk around him.

"I'm Edward," he said smiling at me as he grabbed my arm.

"Do you need a ride?" He let go of my arm.

"No" I said turning to leave he grabbed my hand

"Please don't leave again," he said with sadness in his voice

I just looked at him I had no idea what to do. _But my wish when I blowout my candle was to have a friend._


	2. Chapter 2

Collision Encounters: Chapter 2- Greet & Meets

***Author note***

Sorry for the late post the semester just started and I moved . I'm going to post today and next Sunday to keep us on track. Expect an update for The Remembering Game today as well. I still need a beta for this story so sorry for any miss spelling and errors. I'm trying to get my life together thanks to everyone that read the first chapter there was over 150 views wow! That gives me motivation to keep writing please review.

_Recap _

"_Do you need a ride?" _

"_No" I said turning to leave he grabbed my hand_

"_Please don't leave again," he said with sadness in his voice _

_I just looked at him I had no idea what to do._

Chapter 2- Greet & Meets

I stared out the window in class I had about 15 minutes before class was over then I had to catch the bus. I plan to meet with Edward at a local coffee shop, around 7 today for open mike night. A lot of local bands play their new music, its one of my favorite places to go and read. Especially during the winter, it makes me fill like I'm actually doing something. I rarely get to go out much, however I've been at work almost everyday since I've meet Edward. I really wanted to go out and he said if I needed anything call. It started when he tracked me down at work about two weeks ago. It seems that he remembered the logo of my work shirt when his car hit me. He asked some of his co-workers were it was located, and the rest was history.

"Do you need a ride? He asked me looking down at my hand.

"No, I'm fine" I said looking at my hand attached to his.

"It was a rhetorical question," he said pulling me to his car opening the door.

"Besides its safer to be on the inside of the car than the outside." He said closing the door.

"Where do you live?" I just looked at him as he started the car begin to head toward the high way.

"I live in Forks, right off exit 17."

"Why do you work here its like 3 towns over, no wonder it was so late when you walked home its like a 45 minute drive just to get here." He said looking at me.

"Are you complaining about your travels? I didn't ask you to come." I said with a raised brow

"No…" He said looking back at the rode

"How did you find me?"

"Google." He said with a half smile

"No really how did you find me I thought I took everything with me" I said looking for a hint.

"You did take everything with you…" he said looking at my face. We had just stopped at a red light.

"I remembered your shirt and goggled" his smile was at full beam

"Why are you here?" I said not talking my eyes off him and began to look out of the window.

"This is my car," He said not making eye contact.

"That's not what I mint and you know it," I said with a frown

"Why did you leave?" He said looking at me

"I didn't have a reason to stay" we made eye contract and than we both went back to looking at the road

"Well we have unfinished business"

"I thought we were finished after my clean bill of health"

"If that was the case you wouldn't be in my car"

"I don't know why I'm in your car," I whispered running my hands over my lap looking down

"I want you in my car… Ever since you left, I can't get you out of my head… I was worried about you this may sound kinda weird but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well as you can see I'm fine, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, ugh."

"I never said you couldn't, why are you mad?"

"I don't need your petty"

"Is that what you think this is? Petty?"

"Or guilt, I didn't die, you can go back to saving lives I don't need you"

"…. Where are your parents"?

" Why?"

"Why didn't you call anyone when you were hit"

"I had no one to call"

"Someone must be there for you, someone must care, someone…"  
"THERES NO ONE! Okay, my mom left me after she got remarried, I… there was no one to call I'm fine drop it!

"Who do you live with you don't live on campus"

" I live by myself…. How did you know I don't live on campus?"

"State doesn't offer housing to Grad students"

"I'm not a Grad student"

"… Your not? How many years do you have in undergrad?"

"A couple" I said thinking more like four.

"Oh… did you start late…?

"No I'm graduating on time (Which is true)"

" How old are you?" I said looking at him

"I'm 26… I just turned 26 last July" he said

"Do you think I'm to old?"

"To old for what?"

"To be your friend…" he said out the corner of his eye

I never answered him instead; I turned up the radio any listen to the smooth melody coming through the speakers. After the ride he gave me, his number said if I need anything that I could ask for it. I didn't call until the day before last. He seemed pleased to hear from me. When I explained that I wanted he seemed pleased. He wouldn't let me meet him there claiming my house was on the route their from his. We talked a little bit about how are week had been going. The conversation flowed nicely though I was nervous when I called, (_there's something about Edward that makes me want to tell him my deepest darkest secrets_).

When class was over, I pulled out my phone then put my headphones in and made my way to the bus stop. I was on campus this week since I only have one more class in high school until I finish. As I was making my way to my bus stop, I heard someone calling my name so I took out one of my headphones. It sounded like a girl so I turned around. The girl was short in an outfit that looked like couture meets urban outfitters. She had on mini sparkle skirts with off shoulder shirt, leopard print glasses and ruby earrings.

"Do I know you?"

"No I'm Alice, Edward's younger sister," she said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you… How did you find me?" I said shaking her hand

"I asked around… " She said sizing me up

"What is with your family and finding Me?" I whispered

"I go to school here as well… its not hard" he said

"What can I do for you?"

"Well Edward said you were going out and he wouldn't introduce me so I decided to find you. I wanted to meet you." She said giving me the once over.

I don't get dressed for class I had on a velour sweat suit.

"Well here I am…" I said doing a full spin

"Your not what I was expecting, but I guess you'll do" she said with a smile

"What?" I said looking confused (was that suppose to be a compliment? )

"Look Edward really likes you… and he doesn't like anyone. So as his sister, I thought that we should get to know each other." She pulled my phone out my hand and started hitting the buttons"

" You really need a new phone, no one has flip any more. This is my number you should call me sometime we can get together for lunch." She said handing the phone back to me. When I looked at the screen, my phone was dialing her. She pulled out her phone and hit cancel.

"Now I have your number it shouldn't take you two weeks to call me you have till next Wednesday. Have fun on your date." She kissed my cheek and walked a way towards a group of people that looked like they were waiting for her.

I had no idea what just happened but I think its bad. I went on my way back to the mission at hand get ready for my date… Date? Is this a date? I had never been on a date before most of my time has been consumed by reading, taking care of Renee and school. Did I want this to be a date? At times like these, I wished that I could talk to a mom. Not my mom but a mom's mom. One that took cares of her children and know the answers to life's questions like? Are Edward and I going on a date? When I got home, I started the shower. It takes a while for the hot water to kick in. I already picked out my out fit. I was going to wear a v-neck blouse that's braided in the back with ripped jeans and a pair of flats. It's the one of my more exciting outfits. I got it from the thrift store not that far from my job. After my shower, I applied some lotion and got dressed. I didn't wear makeup but I do like lip-gloss. I washed my hair and added some mouse and holding spray. I looked myself over one final time before I heard my doorbell. I double-checked my purse before walking to the living room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There nothing wrong with reviews I like them you like them come on tell me what you think. Words in Italic font speak towards Bella's subconscious. She doesn't even know them yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Collision Encounters: Chapter 3: Date… Maybe not? Florence

***Author note***

[Not beta'ed]

Sorry, for the late post, last semester was hard but I'm back. YAY! I have reviews keep them coming! I'm trying to get my life together thanks to everyone that has read. That gives me motivation to keep writing please read & review. Changes have been made to the story Edward has 2 years of residency and he is 25.

*** Recap ***

_I applied some lotion and got dressed. I didn't wear makeup but I do like lip-gloss. I washed my hair and added some mouse and holding spray. I looked my self over one final time before I heard my doorbell. I double-checked my purse before walking to the living room. I took a deep breath and opened the door._

*** BEBEBE*** BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***

There was only one-way to explain how I felt right now and that's _dazzled_. I have spent the pass hour reliving my date with Edward. I was waiting patiently for his text that said he made it home safely. I was curled up in my bed with my cell phone, my layers of comforters wearing my nightshirt. I was looking at my ceiling watching go a round and round as I replayed what occurred. The evening felt special I think I had my first date. Though I was unsure if it was a date, it was one of the most perfect evenings that I've ever had.

*** BEBEBE*** BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***

(6 hours ago)

When I opened the door Edward stood there in all his glory. He was wearing a black blazer with cream shirt underneath, dark jeans and a pair of pumas. He looked highly sophisticated even in everyday attire. He was standing with his back towards the door leaning over the reeling when I opened the door.

"Hi" He said turning around to look at me.

"Hi, Let me grab my coat" I said turning back around to grab my jacket off the coat hook and my purse from the doorknob. I checked the lock before closing the door. I walk to the porch and began to put my jacket on.

"Let me help you with that." He said as he moved to grab my jacket. He held it out for me to put on.

"Thanks" I said moving to the stairs in front of my house was a Black Chevy Impala. Edward walked to the passenger side and opened the door for me. He then walked over to the driver side and got in.

"Comfortable?" He said putting on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, How was your day?" I said to him as he started the car and began driving.

"Restful, It was my first day off in nearly a week. I spelt most of the day, though I must say that I was looking forward to going to Ginger. I've never been to that coffee shop." He said as the car exited on to the highway. The coffee shop was in Seattle, which is long drive from Port Angles were I lived, but the show was featured in the newspaper and television. During the car ride we discussed our backgrounds and listen to music. I had to keep reminding myself Edward didn't know that I was still in high school. So, I kept the focus on him and his family. Edward is the oldest he has a little sister Alice. He graduated at age 16 and went on to Harvard. He then finished at 20 years old took time off to do a year in the Peace Corps before going on to medical school at WDUB. He was in his first year of residence. We both seem to both have a passion for rock music. The car ride was easy we talked about everything and nothing all at the same time.

When we pulled up to the coffee shop there where tons of people hanging around it. As we walked in there were lounge chairs, tables and booths scattered around. Breaking down by Florence & the machines was playing when we arrived. The walls where lined with books there was a hosts standing midway in to the entrance.

"_All alone, it was always there you see. And even on my own, it was always standing next to me AAaaAAhhh... I think I'm breaking down again... AaaAAhhh...  
I think I'm breaking down..." _

"Table for two" Edward announced to the host who was wearing an all black outfit. The guy looked more like a rock star than a host.

"Booth or table?" The host replied Edward looked at me with a smile before replying.

"Booth" He relied. The host then walked us over to our table.

" What's so funny?" I asked following the host.

"Nothing"

"It must be something, you are blushing." I replied with a smile. We had finally made it to our booth the host explained the food options.

"If you would like wine, you must first show ID to the waiter" Hosted stated handing us the menus.

"_And I can see it coming from the edge of the room. Creeping in the streetlight.  
Holding my hand in the pale gloom. Can you see it coming now? AAaaAAhhh... I think I'm breaking down again... AAaaAAhhh... I think I'm breaking down..."_

"I thought this was a coffee shop," I said picking up the menu. Edward was already reading his.

"It is during the date but it's more of a jazz club in the evening" the host replied to me he starred at me a little before walking off.

"Do you want wine?" Edward asked looking a little tense.

"No, did you?" I replied putting down my menu. I had already planned what I wanted from the online menu. I had just enough for soup and a muffin.

"No I have to drive. What are you getting?" Just as he asked a waitress walked over to the table. Her name was Clair she repeated everything the host said.

"So what can I get for you? Can I start you off with a appetizer?" she said steering down at her pad.

"No I'll have the cream cheese muffin, can you split the check?" Sure, she replied

"Why?" Edward replied

"It makes it easier to tell who purchased what when the check comes" I replied as I turned give her the rest of my order.

"Your paying" Edward stating looking offended

"Why wouldn't I?" I looked at him I had turned back to face him.

"Can you give us a minute" Edward asked the waitress. He waited until she was out of ear range before he started talking to me.

" Bella I am a gentleman you do not open doors, pay for food or cry when I am around okay? Well you can cry but I must tell you it scares me."

"Your afraid of tears?" I asked laughing of all the things to fears… He's afraid of tears?

"Yes they creep me out, all Alice had to do was cry to get me to do what she wanted. I know I'm a Wuss" He replied with is hands up looking like he wanted to surrender.

The waitress came back over to take the rest of out order. After she was done, we talked a little more.

"I've talked so much about me you have to tell me a little more about you?" Edward said with a smile

"What do you want to know?" I replied a little nervous.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked reaching to take my hands in his.

"Its Allie Moss "Something To Hold On To" actually." I replied looking at the table.

"I've never heard it how does it go?" He asked me looking me in the eye. His eyes shined at me I felt like I was falling on.

"No I can't sing." I said trying took away from him.

"Please try for me." He said pulling my hands closer to him.

" _you give me something to hold on to,"_ I started before clearing my throat.

" _I hear your voice and it quiets my mind every beautiful melody, every perfect piercing line, you give me something to hold on to you are a vessel of light to me tonight and while I wrestle with demons and appetites I cling to you"_

I sang in a low voice, which I normally never do outside of my own home.

"That was really good." He said I looked around to make sure no one else witnessed it.

"Don't lie, what's your favorite song?" I said pulling my hands away to pick up my bottle of water to take a sip.

"Its Clair de Lune" He replied leaning back in his seat.

"Let me guess it's a classic?" I replied putting the water bottle down. He laughed before replying

"Yes it is, I'll have to play it for you some time." Just then our food came. The act had already stared her name was Esperanza Spalding. Edward seemed to me a big fan of hers. We ate and talk for a good hour before Edwards "song" came on.

"_Don't worry if we fall in love we will never touch the ground don't worry if we fall in love we will never touch the ground Just fall into a dream"_

"I love this song" He said wiping his mouth.

"What's it called" I replied. I had all but finished my meal. Edward made a fuss about me ordering the soup so I had the roast chicken and fries. I was picking at my food waiting for him to finish.

"_They say If you die in a dream You die in real life Well I just died in your arms Lost in your eyes And I know This must be a dream Cos I feel Like I can fly to heaven They say If you live in a dream"_

Instead of replying, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"No Edward I can't dance." I said was we stopped in the middle of the floor.

" I love to dance, you can do anything" He replied pulling me close. Swaying from side to side.

"_You're hopelessly lost Well this ain't just any old dream for our paths have crossed and I may be hopelessly lost But somehow I've managed to find heaven. And don't worry if we fall in love"_

"Just try" he said. Pulling me closer laying his head on top of mine swinging. That was the dazzling moment. We dance for four songs before we decided to leave. I had so much fun with him.

*** BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***BEBEBE***

Ringgg, Ringgg, Ringgg, Ringgg

"Hello…" I said sleepily in to the phone.

" I thought that you would wait up for my call?" Edward whispered in to my ear.

"You said that you were going to text me." I said as I rolled over I was fully a wake at this point

"I made it home safely. Go back to sleep beautiful." Beautiful? His never called me beautiful before.

" What are you doing; I mean about to do?" I said staring into the phone

" I have to work the second shift tomorrow, I'm going to do some laundry before I go to sleep."

"Who does laundry at 11:13 at night?" I laughed in to the receiver

" Today was my only day off and I spent most of it with a beautiful girl I hit with my car." He laughed in to the phone.

" She let you take her out after you hit her?" I gasped in to the receiver.

"Yeah, I know… If its any consolation she ignored me for several weeks before she went out with me."

"You forgot the part were I asked you out" I said smiling

"Well its not like it was a date, I would have asked you out if I wanted to go on a date" He replied then my smile immediately fail.

"So… I wanted to ask you something but I don't want you to get creped out about it," He said as we lowered his voice.

"… IT just that you didn't have any family close by and I was wondering maybe… If you are not doing anything umm… Would you like to spend thanksgiving with my family?" He said nervously

"Thanksgiving is not for another 2 months", I said with a straight face as if he could see me."

" I know but every year my mother puts on a big production and she starts planning early. I would like it if you came?" He said as if he were asking me a question.

"You plan to be around for another 2 months" I replied skeptically.

" Well yeah were friends we else would I be?" H sounded hurt

"I didn't mean it like that I just meant that…" "_Shut up Bella before you say anything else offensive" _I mentally told myself.

"Yes, Yes I would love to come what should I bring?"

"Yourself, no really my mom would be embarrassed if brought anything" He said softly.

"Okay well then it looks like we have a date," I said brightly into the phone.

"That we do… Bella. Look, I'm going to get in the shower " He cleared his throat

"Good Night" I whispered softly in to the receiver. I hung up the phone and set it on my nightstand before burying my face into my pillow and drifting back to sleep.

And Its done, So did you like the date? Music was Breaking Down by Florence and the Machines, Allie Moss's Something To Hold On To and Fall in by Esperanza Spalding. Don't for get R&R. So, what do think? Sorry for the late update. Next one wont be up till the new year.


End file.
